Flora
Flora is a character and one of the protagonists of the Winx Club animated series. Although she receives a small role in the first season, she has a larger storyline in the second one. She also appears in the video games for the Winx Club. Her first appearance was in the second episode of season one, Benvenuti a Magix (translation: Welcome to Magix!) (4Kids dub: More Than High School). Personality Profile Flora is sweet, shy, calm, and loves plants of all kinds. She likes to experiment on them and enjoys making tea. Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She can be very sensitive and always wants the best for her friends and everyone around. She also loves peace, happiness, and tranquility. Although she tries to hide her true feelings, her friends help and encourage her to share all her ideas with everyone. Flora gets nervous easily but when the other Winx girls are in trouble, she manages to stay calm and reasonable. At times, she does not know how to express herself, because she does not want to start fights. She is a diligent student at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she can be insecure, her friends boost her self-esteem. According to the second movie, Flora is Linphea's princess, though this may not be canon in the series. Also in the second movie, she is shown to own a mobile phone, despite the fact that her home realm, Linphea, is technology-free. Flora is the fairy of nature. She loves all plants and animals. She fall in love in Helia, a new boy in Red Fountain. She is 17 years old. Seasons Season 1 In the first season of the Winx Club, Flora first appeared in Welcome to Magix! as a sixteen-year-old girl. When Bloom came to Alfea, she discovered Flora was her roommate. Bloom was at first surprised that her whole room was a garden and that she had experimented with other plants, but throughout the season, they become friends. When Mirta is turned into a pumpkin by the Trix, and she has changed her back to normal, which she finally succeeds in doing later. At the end of the season, Flora is the only Winx girl without a love interest and sticks with Mirta at the celebration, but Flora has a kind heart, whether with a love or not. As the storyline develops, she shows herself as a kind-hearted person, always loyal and helpful to her friends. Season 2 In the second season of the Winx Club, Flora receives a love interest, Helia, who she has trouble approaching. She finds out that her bonded pixie is Chatta, the pixie of gossip or chatter. Flora and Chatta make a lovely pair, giving a perfect example of the phrase, "opposites attract", as Flora, being very shy and quiet, is the exact opposite of Chatta, who is a noisy but likable chatterbox. She also makes a new friend, a fairy called Aisha. Although Flora's relationship with Aisha/Layla is a little shaky at first, they later become best friends when Aisha offers to help Flora get together with Helia by finding out what he feels for her. Aisha does this by sneaking over to Red Fountain. Flora's contribution to the titan was wrapping it in vines to give it strength. Flora receives her Charmix with the help of Chatta, by telling Helia that she liked him, which he liked her too in The Time for Truth (The moment of truth). When the Winx club and their boyfriends go to Lord Darkar's Fortress to save Bloom, Helia and Flora have their first kiss in Fac e to Face with the Enemy. At the end of the series, she also assists the other Winx girls in defeating their foe, Lord Darkar. Flora is seventeen in this season. Season 3 In the third season of the Winx Club, Flora, with the rest of the Winx girls, return to Alfea. Although at first they do not know it, the new villain, Valtor, seems to be starting some trouble for them. In this season they earn their full fledged fairyform, known as Enchantix. In this season, it is revealed that Flora came from Linphea and that she has a little sister named Miele. She receives her Enchantix by saving her sister from drowning in the stream. In the final episode Flora assists Bloom and the other Winx in defeating Valtor. Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom Flora and her friends (minus Bloom) graduate from Alfea. Upon receiving a jewelry box containing her diploma, Flora officially becomes one with nature and is designated the guardian fairy of her home world, Linphea. Her friends undergo the same rite of passage and afterwards, Flora spends her final night at her dorm room in Alfea with her friends before moving on to the next phase of her life. As the months pass by, however, Flora and the others eventually visit Earth where Bloom is depressed over her still-incomplete Enchantix powers and not knowing how to find her missing birth parents. Along with the rest of the Winx Club, Flora decides to accompany Bloom on her quest to find her birth parents and restore her home planet, Domino. After a brutal fight with the Ancestral Witches, Bloom and Sky defeat them and eventually restore life to Domino and all of its inhabitants, including Bloom's parents. At the end, Flora attends the celebration of Domino's restoration and Bloom taking her rightful place as the heir to the throne, last seen dancing with Helia. Season 4 Flora and the Winx Club become teachers at Alfea. During an obstacle course that the Winx Club presented, she was injured in the obstacle course. Alice was wrongly accused for the setting of the party bomb and was expelled. Flora insisted on seeing her, but instead encountered the Wizards of the Black Circle. She is attacked but recovers. Flora travels to Earth with the rest of the Winx in search of the last fairy, Roxy. Flora gains her Believix after Roxy resolves to believe in the Winx Club and their magic. Flora becomes good friends with Roxy, teaching her how to use her powers. Her romance continues with Helia. Flora works the medical station in the Love & Pet shop. Later in the series, Flora confronts and fights Diana, the Earth's Fairy of Nature whose powers overshadow Flora's. Flora struggles fighting Diana's spells, but, with Helia's encouragement, overcomes Diana, though with much difficulty. She and the rest of the Winx Club fight the Wizards of the Black Circle / Fairy Hunters in a final confrontation at the Omega Dimension and then defeat them, freezing the Wizards there permanently. In the final scene of the season 4 finale, she is seen flying with the rest of the Winx Club into the sunset in their Enchantix forms, presumably back to Magix. Appearance Flora has wavy waist-length dark flaxen colored hair with blond-coloured bangs, emerald green eyes and an olive skin tone. Her daily outfit in the first season is a light yellow midriff top with puff sleeves, a pink skirt decorated with strawberries and pink wedge heels. She has gold hoop earings and gold bracelets. Her outfit for season 3 is a pink wrap midriff top with polk-a-dot puffs sleeves, a red skirt with a pink scarf belt, below-the-knee pink socks, red heels and a dark green ribbon tied around her neck into a bow. She keeps her goldhoop earings and has two bead bracelets on her left arm (pink & green). Flora's outfit for season 4 is a sleevless pink empire dress with green straps. The dress is decorated with flowers and leaves with a green belt decorated with a yellow flower under her chest. Her shoes are dark green wedge heels with pink ribbon straps. Magical abilities Flora, as the Fairy of nature, can talk to plants, bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they're sick. Other related abilities are moving the earth at will, altering plants by manipulating their growth pattern and establishing communication with nature. Since Flora dislikes aggression, she uses her powers in battle for defense and constriction. For example, she would trap an enemy in vines while another member of the Winx Club would destroy the enemy. Spells *'Golden Pollen:' She blows a bunch of little yellow flowers to the ground that grows a plant that wraps around the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Flora Whirlpool:' She creates a twister of bright flowers that goes towards the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Venus Gobbler': She creates an energy ball that creates a green flower-like plant that grows and consumes its target. (Winx-level) *'Ivy Fortress:' Creates a wall of ivy vines. (Winx-level) *'Flowers of the Wind:' Flora blows flowers out of the palm of her hand that drop to the ground and produce vines that wrap around the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Vine Tie:' A bunch of vines wrap around the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Glitter Dust:' Flora blows dust on the ground and grows thick that wrap around the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Flower Twister:' Flora creates a twister of bright flowers that goes towards the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Flora Navigator:' Flora creates sparkles in a form of energy ball and throws it on the ground that creates an arrow. (Winx-level) *'Ninja Daisies:'Golden daisies shoot at an opponent. (Winx-level) *'Vine Barrier:' Creates a barrier made of vines. (Winx-level) *'Nature's Symphony:' Flora's body is surrounded by a green glow that conjures up a wind and allows lets everyone listen to the voice of nature. (Winx-level) *'Bearing Branches:' A skeleton made of vines. (Winx-level) *'Green Ivy:' Flora releases vines that wrap around the enemy. (Winx-level) *'Giant Vines:' Vines that prevents an object from falling by giving it support. (Charmix-level) *'Green Luxurious Ivy:' A strong neon green ivy rises up from the earth and wraps around the enemy. (Enchantix-level) *'Ivy Vine Wrap:' Vines that wrap around the enemy. (Enchantix-level) *'Spring Has Sprung:' Turns anything into a group of birds. (Enchantix-level) *'Growing Ivy:' Grows long vines that can bring a person to safety. (Enchantix-level) *'Magic Climbing Ivy:' Vines that grow from underground and wrap around the enemy. (Enchantix-level) *'Energy of Mother Earth:' It creates vines and rocks that serve as a cell. (Enchantix-level) *'Summer Thunder:' Shoots a green energy ball, one of her few offensive attacks. (Believix-level) *'Autumn Wind:' Conjures a breeze made of colorful flowers that acts like a homing missile to blanket the target in a constricting flowery mist. (Believix-level) *'Winter Rose:' Summons a wall of thorny vines to protect herself and others. (Believix-level) *'Spring Ring:' Flora's standard Believix defense shield. Summons a shield in the shape of a green shamrock. (Believix-level) *'Enchanted Nymph:' Flora drags her finger on the ground, letting a field of vines materialize. (Believix-level) *'Breath of the World:' Flora's Believix Power, allows her to make people feel appreciation towards the environment and also doubles as a spell that can heal the surrounding area. (Believix-level) *'Breath of Nature:' The force of Nature, the vital energy of the root pushing its way above ground. (Sophix Level) *'Untamable Nature:' Green sparkles that can create icy plants that wrap around the enemy.(Lovix Level) *'In total Flora has twenty-nine (29) spells.'